


Of Witches & Wizards

by lockewrites



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, Magical prejudice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 21:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16899942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockewrites/pseuds/lockewrites
Summary: Magic has been a part of your life since you were a child. But it's hard to embrace it when all you've heard from others is to fear it.





	Of Witches & Wizards

Your parents had called it a gift, encouraging you to use it every chance you could. Even your village wasn’t ashamed. It was only as you grew that word spread about the persecution of your kind. People with your same gift being called wizards and witches. Kings and Queens who had no understanding of the benefits sorcery could provide them, tried and killed your kin. There were rumors that bands of soldiers had taken it upon themselves to rid the surrounding villages of any they believed possessed magic.

In the middle of the night they came. Shouts arose from outside your families home and smoke filled the air. Villagers ran in all directions trying to escape the mad soldiers. It was your father who told you to run. Camelot, he explained in whispers was the most powerful kingdom, they could offer protection even if it meant hiding your gift. So you ran, as hard and as fast as your feet would take you, barely pausing for rest. If Camelot was to be your protector you would hide who you were.

It took three days before you wandered through the main gates. Not knowing where you should go or who you should speak to, you reached out to the person who seemed just as lost as you. His name was Merlin and, after explaining that your village had been raided, offered to take you to the court physician with whom he was staying. Gaius gave you a room, food, and job, helping Merlin with the deliveries. 

The lack of magic had been taking it’s toll. Conversing with friends such as Gwen and the knights truly brought you happiness, but deep down a lack of magic had you depressed. At home you could have embraced your magic, using it to help those around you, heal them instead of rely on Gaius’s medicines. Secretly, you began practicing the small things you’d remembered from your teachings as a young child, hiding away in your room making small flames or moving objects around.

As time passed you found yourself growing restless once again. What good was magic if you could only do small things. How were you to help anyone or protect anyone if the largest thing you could move, was a book. The woods had always been a sanctuary to you back in your village, and they would once more become so as you snuck off to practice magic.

For a while it had been your secret, until one day when you weren’t careful. One of Arthur’s newest knights had gone for a hunt. Not expecting anyone else, he was startled when he saw the trees move on their own. Word spread quickly and a hunt for a sorcerer was afoot. Luckily there was nothing to trace you back to the woods, but that didn’t do anything for your fear. Realizing that you needed a protector other than yourself, you decided to confide in Merlin and Gaius.

Merlin was the one to bring up the topic of the sorcerer first, questioning why they’d do magic this close to Camelot, a kingdom which was known for its hatred of sorcery.

“Perhaps they wanted to practice” you countered, hoping that Merlin would understand that not all sorcerers were bad. If he understood that then maybe it wouldn’t be so terrifying.  
Merlin seemed oblivious to the point you were trying to make because the next words he spoke happened to be “Well maybe they shouldn’t have been so careless then, even if it was practice.”

“I was being careful!” Well so much for subtlety you thought.

Gaius and Merlin stared, giving you plenty of time to tell them the truth about why you came to Camelot.

“Maybe you can teach Merlin how to properly use magic then.” Gaius spoke, shocking you with the knowledge that the person you happened to share a home with had the same gift with you.

An annoyed Merlin replied “I can do magic very well and you know it.” But Merlin had wanted to know how you’d hid your magic from them for so long, and how to do the tree thing as he so eloquently put it. 

You just smiled and nodded, content with the fact that your gift would be understood by those who you cared about most.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr. @locke-writes


End file.
